「K A G A M I」
by Momiji D
Summary: Three years after the fourth war, the clan elders are pressuring Shisui into marrying. To convince the boy, they use a genjutsu to show his future - a future where he'll be happy with his wife. Warning : Non-massacre AU, the fourth war still happened. Unbetaed One Shot. Implied Mpreg, implied Shisui/Sasuke.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**WARNING :**

**Non-massacre AU, the fourth war still happened.****, implied future Shisui/Sasu, implied future MPREG (let us all look at Orochimaru).**

**Itachi is married with Izumi **—**it was arranged.**

**The Uchiha Clan watch the future **—** don't know how, but, hey, they are the Uchihas #Genjutsu**

**Synopsis : Three years after the fourth war, the clan elders are pressuring Shisui into marrying. To convince the boy, they use a genjutsu to show his future - a future where he'll be happy with his wife... well, his husband. Nobody saw that one coming.**

**Bold = What they are watching.**

* * *

「 **K A G A**** M**** I**」

**Future Shisui entered the front gate of his home. His familial home looked changed compared to now ; it looked more lived in. There were random toy kunais on the ground.**

"Maybe you have children Shisui-kun!" said Mikoto with a soft smile.

Itachi also sent his best friend a nod, easily agreeing with his mother.

"Naaah, Mikoto-baa, maybe I'm babysitting Itachi and Izumi's children — my godchildren." answered Shisui, with a big grin hiding his pain.

Izumi blushed brightly and glanced at her husband. Itachi gave her an awkward and complicated expression, instead of a smile.

Shisui sighed. He hoped that their arranged marriage gets better, he discreetly glanced at Izumi's belly, she was already three months pregnant. They still had time to deepen their bond — even a deeper friendship would be better than their arranged marriage based on unrequited love.

Shisui dearly hoped that after their child's birth, everything would be better. Itachi was his best friend, someone he saw as a 'brother'. Honestly, he couldn't understand why Itachi decided to pursue a relationship with Izumi, he liked her as a friend, but there was no love in their marriage.

**"Tou-chan!" shouted a tiny being who appeared on the hologram.**

**He was a small boy who must be near five years old, he looked exactly like Shisui as a child, but the boy had a paler face with a dainty nose, and he was smiling brightly as he ran and jumped in future Shisui's arm.**

Shisui stopped breathing at the cute boy — his son, and how could he be his son? The truth was that Shisui would never fuck a woman, their soft body felt wrong in his hands. He had always preferred pale muscled men, his eternal crush on Itachi was proof enough.

Many women of the clan gasped and gushed happily. Shisui, however was feeling ill-at-ease, how did this child came into existence ? Did the clan forced him to marry a woman — to condemn someone to live a loveless life with him. Why would his future self accept such a relationship ?

**"Uncle Shisui !" shouted another boy as he ran up in front of him, and bowed formally with a cute blush ; realizing that he had shouted in his happiness, and that according to the clan's standard was a big no-no.**

"Is that our grandson ?!" exclaimed happily Mikoto.

Shisui noted that she must be right. The second kid shared the same mannerism as Itachi, the same tin face, dark black hair, and girly eyelashes (that made him smirk). But his flushed cheeks, and that beauty mark belonged to Izumi.

**"Aren't you both supposed to be studying ? What are you doing in the garden ?" asked sternly the future Shisui.**

Some clans members muttered happily, they had always hoped Shisui would be sterner, harsher —more Uchiha in his behaviour. They did recognize his strength ; he was one of the best Uchiha in the clan, however his mannerism could be better, especially when he was out of their gates.

Itachi and Shisui exchanged a dubious look, was this truly their future ? Shisui's future ? The scene was getting weirder ; how the heck did Shisui get married to a woman ? Get a child, and was being stern to said child ?

Had it been Itachi, he would be able to understand; although his cousin was asexual, Izumi and him had to produce a heir. And they managed to do that (or well they will, if this scene was true) for the sake of their clan. Thank god for Sasuke-chan's teammate, Haruno Sakura-san, whom had been discreet enough to take care of the procedure, she was truly one of the best medic in the village.

**"Tou-chan !" shouted the cute boy, he returned to the ground and crossed his arms with a pout. "Studying is boring, besides Satoshi-nii needed me !" exclaimed the shorter boy, before giving his cousin a big grin.**

"So. Your son worships our son and gets him in trouble." guessed Izumi, touching tenderly her belly.

"Shisui-kun, are you already dating ?" asked Mikoto with a beaming smile.

"Not really…" said Shisui with a wince.

He could understand why Mikoto would ask that. If this boy, called Satoshi, was the unborn son of Itachi, it meant for Mikoto and the clan, that in less than three years Shisui would find a girl, marry her, and do _that_. Ew.

Shisui loved sex with men, but with women, he really couldn't. Sure, he can be quite charming and tease or flirt easily with them, but only Itachi and he knew that women weren't Shisui's cup of tea. They meant nothing. He was no bisexual or whatever, Uchiha Shisui was gay and hiding in a closet where hopefully no one will discover his secret.

What would happen during the next years to make him change ? What type of woman managed to tie him down ? She must be exceptional, because Shisui couldn't see himself with anyone, except maybe Itachi. (However, he respected the younger boy, and knew that he doesn't swing that way, and Itachi was faithful to Izumi.) Will she blackmail him into marriage? Will she save his life and tie him down ?

**"Kagami." sighed future Shisui.**

So, this boy was truly is son. Shisui wouldn't have named a child born of convenience with this scene. Shisui wasn't that kind, he wasn't Itachi. The curly-haired Uchiha may smile easily, but he will not play gently with someone he disliked, he would ignore them.

**He crouched down and pinched his son's cheeks, ignoring the small '_Itai_!' from the cute boy.**

**"You're so spoiled, just like your kaa-chan." He hugged the cute boy who was glaring with reddened cheeks.**

"Spoiled?" said Itachi.

"I don't know Itachi, why the heck would I marry someone spoiled ?" grumbled the curly-haired Uchiha.

Did the elders screw up the jutsu ? Shisui's type definitely wasn't the rich stuck-up princess-type, he preferred calm, intelligent, cool _men_, like Itachi.

**"Spoiled, is it ?" exclaimed a dark, and deep voice from the door ; he was annoyed.**

**The shades may have hidden the person, however the dark small muscular body and the red spinning eye, looked dangerous enough to identify the man. HE was an Uchiha.**

**Shisui's son and Satoshi **—**Itachi's boy, ran away from Shisui.**

"It's a man !" screeched a clan member, who was scandalized by such relations.

"Wait, but Shisui has a son ? _That_ can't be the mother ?" questioned a member of the council.

"He's an Uchiha, at least ?" proposed another member from the council.

"Silence !" shouted Fugaku.

The room calmed down.

**"A-anata ! Well, you were pretty s-spoiled as a kid." started Shisui. "B-but you changed, you're more mature now, right ? You won't kill your husband, right ? Hehehe ? " The future-Shisui backed-off, his hands in front of him as his ****expressively worried face dropped at the narrowing eye of his husband****.**

Shit. Since when was he that free with someone else beside Itachi ? Shisui analyzed his future self, he had no barrier. He was truly behaving as he would, if it wasn't for the clan's behavioral regulation. Whoever was that man, he was close to future Shisui.

**"Katon : housenka no jutsu." muttered the dark figure lifting one hand **—**a one-seal jutsu which spoke of skills.**

**Shisui meeped before avoiding the fire balls. The children were laughing happily as he was punished.**

Some clan members laughed loudly, that Uchiha spouse may be a man, but he was as terrifying as their women. Itachi snorted, giving Shisui a small smile, he was happy that his friend had finally found someone.

**The future Shisui skillfully used a shunshin to teleport himself behind his smaller husband, and gave him a back hug, and kissed his pale neck. His elbow hitting the switch **—**the lights turned on.**

**Shisui's husband was wearing a dark blue Yukata, and he possessed only one arm. His dark hair was longer than most Uchiha **—**not as long as Itachi's **—**brushing softly his neck, and one side of his face was hidden by his long bangs.**

"Has anyone seen that man in the clan ?" asked one of the KPF officer.

"No. We would know if there was any Uchiha with one arm in the clan, right ?" said one of their many cousins.

"That face…" whispered Mikoto.

"You have an idea, Mikoto-sama ?" asked one of the council member.

"Ah, I'm not sure. Let us watch the rest." stated firmly Mikoto, her face colder than before.

Itachi and Shisui shared a glance, again. Earlier Mikoto had been quite happy to know Shisui had someone in his life. It was strange that she was unhappy now, she was not one to judge people from what they knew, this meant that Shisui's orientation wasn't the problem. Maybe Shisui's cute husband was a bad person ?

"Maybe he's a bastard…" whispered someone.

Fugaku sent that person a deep glare.

**"Ah, stop, not in front of the kids…" murmured the suddenly shy one-armed Uchiha.**

Shisui blushed, ah, the Tsundere type was actually quite cute, he did like it. The smirk that Itachi sent nearly made him run away, this was embarrassing. Stupid Clan.

**Shisui stopped the kiss but continued to hug his husband, his nose sniffed the smaller man's hair, before letting out a satisfied sigh. Shisui looked less worn for wear and his smiling lips kissed his husband's hair.**

"I never saw you smile that much." whispered a flushed Izumi.

Shisui was too embarrassed to answer, everyone was watching him sniffing his spouse's hair. What the hell, this was a private moment ?!

"You look happy." stated Itachi.

That was right, future Shisui looked at peace, something Shisui hadn't felt since a long time ago. His life constituted mostly of black-ops missions, eating take-outs, and hanging out in Itachi's home or passing out in his house. Alone. That's why he always went to Itachi's, at least teasing him was fun.

Too bad, now that Itachi was married, his friend/cousin had less time for him. Itachi was taking more lessons about the clan from Fugaku, in three months he will be the new clan leader. Shisui may be charismatic, but he wasn't one to go speak to random people, so yeah, he didn't have that many friends.

**"Tadaima…" whispered future Shisui. "...Sasuke."**

Shisui choked.

Itachi blanched.

"MY BABY !" screeched Mikoto.

Every member of their clan turned toward the end of the room, and there he was, their brooding Sasuke was in his usual watchdog position. This time, the teen with messy hair was still standing, but his frowning face was absent, instead he was paler than normal.

As more and more people turned his way, Sasuke's expression turned back into a scowl, his composure returned to him.

"What is the meaning of this, Sasuke ?" asked the thunderous voice of Fugaku.

Shisui flinched. The relation between Sasuke and Fugaku had never been good, however, after the war it had worsened. Sasuke may have fought with them in the end, but Fugaku nearly banished his second son after the war.

To be fair, Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki in the end, Fugaku should have banned Sasuke. The only reason he wasn't dead was that Mikoto and Itachi had begged, literally begged for Sasuke's life. Sasuke was still an Uchiha in name, but his position in the clan had changed. His position as potential heir had been revoked, this was one of the reason why Itachi had to procreate with Izumi —if Sasuke had behaved exactly as his life was planned by his brother, he would have been next in line.

After he had been dropped from his position in the Uchiha's hierarchy line, the depressed boy had decided to leave the clan compound. The younger man went on his journey to redemption and only came back recently. Shisui hadn't really spoken that much to him, but the few times they had, he could see that Sasuke had changed.

He wasn't the angry boy looking for power.

This new Sasuke was stronger, more silent, he was also calmer and greeted people more politely. He was full of redemption.

Shisui felt guilty.

With this hologram of the future, Sasuke's life was going to change again. Since his return, not many people had spoken to Sasuke, he was treated as a pariah by many, and others plainly ignored him —scared by his power. People called him the Insane Uchiha.

Now, he was going to be Shisui's future spouse. This was going to get nasty.

"How would I know ? Wasn't it your wish ? To see if the Kotoamatsukami's line would continue ? You have your answer." calmly stated Sasuke, his face now devoid of emotions. In the past, the boy would have been outraged, full of emotions, now he was too calm for it to be normal. It had frightened many ; before, Sasuke had been predictable to some degree, this new Sasuke was too different —it was like seeing another person.

"Sasuke…" tried Itachi.

Sasuke sighed, he turned his back and walked toward the exit. Ignoring the whispers of their clan members, criticizing him, nearly insulting him.

"Wait ! Sasuke !" said Izumi.

Sasuke continued to walk ignoring her.

"W-wait ! Your arm ! You will lose it, don't you want to know what will happen ?!" exclaimed Izumi.

"Sasuke." sharply said Fugaku, easily agreeing with his daughter-in-law.

Shisui watched as Sasuke turned his face toward them.

"I don't care." said the man as he walked away, again.

* * *

—** THE END ?**


End file.
